User talk:Horaceluke
Welcome! Hi, welcome to the FrontierVille Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Tend Your Homestead page, your contributions are appreciated! If you are new here, there is plenty to do! A good place to start is the Recent Changes (Also called the RC). Here you can see what other users have been editing, and get ideas for what to edit yourself! If you feel like improving an article, but not sure which one you want to improve, then try the Random Page button! Feel free to use the IRC or the Forums to talk with other editors here! Please be aware this wiki is not run by Zynga, and therefore does not have connections or contact with Zynga. Thanks for contributing to the FrontierVille Wiki. Happy Editing! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wildecoyote (Talk) 12:51, 15 August 2011 Hi , I cannot answer your first question (Wildecoyote should be replying in a little while), but I can answer the second, we might not add that to the top bar because we are renaming the wiki The Pioneer Trail and adding links to the homepage on this wiki. Also, just an FYI, to sign your username on someones talk page, you can just put ~~ ~ ~ without the spaces and it will change to your signature when you push publish. Happy Editing :) -- Neil Dennis|Talk 02:03, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Hi What pages did you want to replace? 03:41, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Hi We are looking at introducing some new and exciting changes on here to do with some people's rolls, which I'll mention later I just need to sort out first. I can assure you you will love the changes. I forgot can you tell me areas you are looking after? Sorry! -- 06:35, August 17, 2011 (UTC) add me hey can you add as a friend on facebook please -- 06:46, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Characters Hi Just letting you know that there are a couple of new Characters coming soon. Bandits and Sheriff. -- 07:28, August 17, 2011 (UTC) new front page hi I like the idea of spliting it off from the front page. I don't particually like the one we have now. I would rather use that 2 games in 1 picture from Zynga if we could edit it so I would be happy with that. at the tope of the box where we type stuff you should see a square with signature in it. Click that signature if you can't see it then click on more and it should show up. otherwise use 4~ to gether with no caps. Shift` (left of the 1 key) 15:39, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Will try to fix it for you 16:09, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Try now 16:12, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Did you check you preferences? 16:19, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Try pasting the following to frontierville.wiki.com/wiki/Template:SignatureHoraceluke-Frontierville Wiki [[UserHoraceluke|'Horaceluke']]Horaceluke }} corrected try this -- 16:39, August 18, 2011 (UTC) see how that works if not we have to get your signature preferences to access that -- 16:35, August 18, 2011 (UTC) place in signature preferences if the last post not work -- 16:38, August 18, 2011 (UTC) hmm hmm well it didn't work then as for jobs if it's ok can you give me a couple of days as I need to talk to the other http://www.thepioneertrail.wikia.com/wiki/FrontierVille_Wiki:Bureaucrats:Bureaucrats about Associate Groups or project leaders and a Policy & Standards Committee as I want to introduce those programs which will give us clear rolls. That way we won't double up on each other and get the site up and running. Project Leaders will be granted rollback rights. We have also had Patrollers add to this wiki and will roll that out as soon as I get some administration stuff sorted. What you could do is tell me what you would like to do so I can put it forward. I'm not sure if it was you or Dennis who were good at the icon editing. I need some modified Pioneer trail icons for templates for the Associate Groups -- 17:26, August 18, 2011 (UTC) I like the banner thing 17:30, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Add you from your request :) If you mean summaries for pages should be ok but I just need some time to sort out the positions I mentioned earlier. Did you check out Associate Groups?? That could come under the summary project but still have to sort through it all so project names may change. Oh and your sig is not showing talk so I have to go to your profile the talk page. -- 17:47, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Project leader? Hi We have a temporary position available at this stage (until we sort out all the rolls) looking after buildings. You would be in charge of others (excluding Bureaucrats and administrators) that work on the building pages. You would be the go to person for issues with the pages and getting all those pages sorted complete and a standard layout. Bureaucrats and administrators would only step in if they needed to, or had time to work on some pages. The aim is to get it up to date and easy to use. We all need to work together and we need people in charge of different roles/areas. If you accept you will be listed on the Associate Groups page. -- 12:17, August 20, 2011 (UTC)